


May I have this dance?

by RhaZha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaZha/pseuds/RhaZha
Summary: Aria decides to crash charity ball on Citadel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> I can't count the number of times I've read The Best Entertainment. So I decided to play a bit with those characters. A gift to Rae for inspiring me to write. (and to ship Aria and Tevos winkwink)
> 
>  
> 
> *All mistakes are my own*

Aria was bored. Totally and utterly bored.  
Omega was never quite the place for peace and quiet but Aria never involved herself in matters that didn't directly concern her. Which left her sitting here. Unentertained.

She played with wine in her glass contenplaning what to do.  
"Griz! What's the status with Blue Suns?"  
"They're honoring your 10% cut boss. No need for any intervention."  
"What about the red sand business, any new players on my station?"  
"Not really. Some small fishes here and there. But to small for you to bother."

That really wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
Having nothing to do on Omega, and since credits have beed acumulating steadily, a change of scenery came to her mind. Something like a vacation, but not as boring as lying on a beach.

With one swift move she opened her omni-tool and started browing her options. After quickly dismissing popular tourist places, a flashing ad caught her attention.

_A date with a councilor!_

  
_After Batarian colony on Segonia suffered significant loses, the_  
_council decided to raise money via charity ball that will be held on Citadel._  
_The councilors will each offer a date to an individial with the highest bid._

_All donations will go to reparing buildings on Segonia, and investing in future infrastucture._  
_The ball will last 2 days. First night will be the bidding party, and the following night will be date night with tradition dancing and a toast._  
_For all informations about applying click_ here.

_*Formal wear required!_  
_If you want to read more about our councilors, click on the links below..._

 

Aria stopped reading. An evil gleam formed in her eyes. She could totally crash their charity ball. Make all the politician uncomfortable and have some fun on their account. She couldn't wait to see the look on those snoby faces.

"Griz! Pack your bags. We have some business on Citadel."

Yes.  
Aria was going on a vacation.


	2. show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. :)
> 
> Let me know what you liked, or didn't like. :D
> 
> If anyone was wondering, shhhhh was supposed to mimic the sound of volus breathing. xD

Arriving on the Citadel wasn't the problem. Arriving without anyone noticing, well that required careful planning and some credits. Aria didn't want anyone to alert the C-sec and spoil the surprise she had for the elite.

As they approached docking bay, Aria masked her tattoos with makeup, and replaced her clothes with C-sec uniform.

She and Grizz then quickly made their way through the customs, paying of any unnecessary questions and headed for their safehouse in the wards.

As the evening approached, Aria sent Grizz to suffer through the biddings for the Salarian and Turian councilors. She couldn't be bothered to sit through all that nonsense while she waited for the main prize.

Tevos. She dealt with the Asari councilor couple of times before, and while she could always push and maim other members of the council, Tevos always kept them in line, not allowing Aria to take anything other than what was offered, and preventing any outbursts. Sometimes Aria thought that the fragile treaty Citadel had with Omega was maintained by the sheer willpower of the prominent Asari.

And for all the inconvenience Aria represented, it seemed that she was the only one who could keep Eclipse, Blood Pack and Blue Suns under some kind of control. Matriarchs decided long time ago that Omega was more useful free then controlled by any other individual. Aria knew this and she knew what buttons not to press. But where's the fun in that?

_Now this is her chance to pester Tevos without any consequences, this is her chance to-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by her omni-tool.

"Boss, the main course is soon to be served."

Aria rolled her eyes, wishing he was there so she could smack him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop watching those stupid human spy vids? We are not in one!"

 

Looking herself once again in the mirror, Aria fixed the collar of her jacket and went to turn the dull evening into a fun one.

Well. A fun evening for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confident smirk in place, Aria strode in. Her walk purposeful, her posture demanding. She learned long time ago that certain kind of reputation holds a lot of power, and sometimes does half of the work. And seeing how she could steal attention just by being present in the room was a confirmation that investing in hers reputation paid of.

There were all kinds of reactions. Some people were stunned and afraid to even move. The embolden Q on her back confirmed who she was, and the gossiping started immediately.

Aria ignored them all. She walked to the strategically picked table so she could easily be in the center of attention. Grizz pulled out her chair and she wanted to smack him again. Instead she marked it mentally for later and she started a standard conversation.

"Status?"

"Everything is in order, our team is mingling with the guests, the event is heavily secured like we expected, no sign of trouble."

"Good."

She doesn't really expect trouble, but she didn't survive this long without being a bit paranoid and very well prepared.

The auctioneer, being a Volus, had a ridiculous-looking suit for this occasion. His short nature dictated that there had to be build additional rise on the stage so he could be seen by everyone.

He started a speech about the accomplishments Asari councilor has gathered so far, and no doubt he would later go on about some of her personal interests, probably trying to make councilor look more approachable to the bidders.

Not really interested in his speech, Aria focused her attention on Tevos.

She wasn't really bad looking, Aria notices. But she still looked too vanilla. And Aria liked some fire in her partners. Fire and certain amount of dirtiness.

And during her brief encounters with Tevos, the councilor gave away nothing but an impression of a stuck up, righteous and conservative Asari.

Which is why this will unnerve her, and Aria will gladly collect.

Volus finished his speech and signaled for the start of the auction.

 _Shhhh_  "We will start with the sum of 10,000 credits." _Shhhh_

"The minimum raise is 5,000 credits." _Shhhh_

"10,000!" A human women from the front tables starts them of.

"15,000!" A turian general raises.

"20,000!" The human persists.

"30,000!" Tries an Asari matron.

Aria let poor souls bid for a while. She watched them with disdain.

"75,000!" Soon resounded in the room.

_Fools. They don't even know that they have all already lost._

"170,000 credits!" Cries the human, not willing to let this opportunity go.

"180,000" answers the turian, equally perturbed that others aren't letting go.

"200,000" raises a female Turian.

Aria scans the rest of the room.

A lot of different bidders. All well dressed. All came here parading their credit chits.

_Pitiful._

_Shhhh "_ Do I hear 260,000?" _Shhhh_

"260,000 credits here!" Confirmed the Asari.

Tevos smiled at the matron, still refusing to meet Aria's gaze. Now Aria can't wait to get that smile of her face.

 

With another round of fierce bidding, it seemed that the auction was finally coming to an end.

Volus started the familiar dance.

 _Shhhh_ "Does anyone offer 340,000 credits?"

 _Shhhh_ "340,000 going once!"   _Shhhh_

_"340,000 going tw-"_

_It's time._ Aria thought.

"500,000!" She shouted.

Everyone turned to see new bidder. And Goddess, did Aria loved the attention.

_Yes you idiots, watch how the big shots do business._

Auctioneer was the first one the collect himself.

 _Shhhh_ "Do I hear 510,000 credits?" _Shhhh_

A tall turian slowly started to raise his hand to bid once more but Aria was having none of it. Time to show these snobs what royalty really looked like.

"Milion credits." She said in bored tone, but with a strong note of finality.

Silence once again filled the room.

How are they even surprised? Haven't they heard Omega's only rule? And Aria always gets what she wants.

They.never.stood.a.chance.

She forced herself not to smile yet. Mocking was all reserved for Tevos.

 _Shhhh_ "Well, I think I can say for certain, that," auctioneer concluded, still a bit confused.

 _Shhhh_ "uh, the date with councilor Tevos...is..." Shhhh

"is going to miss Aria T'loak."

Tevos eyes finally landed on Aria's.

_As humans would say, checkmate councilor._

Aria finally let the infamous smirk back on her face.

  



	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter, date night :D 3:)

Uncertain applause started in the room, and the auctioneer tried to move the event along.

"Ms. T'loak, if you would please step here, so we can sort out the details."

Aria curtly nodded to her longtime bodygard as they got up from their seats.

"I would like to use this oportunity to thank all of our guests for joining us and participating tonight. Colonists on Segonia will be more that excited about the amount of funds we managed to raise. Enjoy the rest of the evening, and be sure to come tomorrow, and enjoy the ball."

The music started again along with the chater of people. No doubt most of them talking about what just transpassed here.

As she ascended the stairs, Aria observed Tevos.

_She's such a good actress. Smiling at the audience but she must be boiling inside. It will be fun to see, what would it take to break that facade by the end of the night._

"Ah, ms. T'loak!" The auctioneer interupted her thoughts.

"Your majesty is more apropriate." she cuts him of.

He blinked couple of times, unsure of what he is suppoed to say but Tevos came to his rescue.

"It's okay, Boln, you can ignore that."

"Right um, so should we proceed with the funds transfer?"

"Grizz? Pay them, councilor and I have better things to discuss." 

She steps closer to Tevos, predatory smile on her face. 

Unwilling to argue inf front of the audience, Tevos reached her hand out, showing the way they should go for a little privacy.

"Now-"  

"Let me make it perfectly clear Aria." Tevos interrupted her. "I am not embracing eternity with you, no matter how many milions you throw in my face."

Aria laughts a little, delighted. Is sex a touchy subject for the councilor? She'll have to explore that later. Making Tevos frustrated always proved to be good entertainment. But for now, she'll have to tone it down a little. After all, she didn't want to give any excuse and have Tevos back out of their 'date' tomorrow.

"Relax councilor, I'm not really interested in what your conservative mind has to offer."

If she was insulted, Tevos didn't let it show on her face.

"I don't know what to plan to gain here, if you're doing some illegal buisness on the Citadell I will-"

"Nothing of that sort." 

"If this is about Attican Traverse, the Council-"

"Goddess, do you ever shut up about work? I'm on a vacation here." 

Tevos regards her for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you wish. I'm in no obligation to justify myself to you." Tired of standing, Aria started searching the room for a comfortable pleace to lounge.

Tevos didn't know where to go from here, so Aria took the lead.

"So, tomorrow. When am I picking you up?"

"20:00, and be punctual. I have a reservation for dinner before we have to show up for the ball."

Aria saw another opportunity for teasing, she focused her eyes on Tevos again.

"Oh look at you, trying to wine and dine me. Is there anyone who's going to be sick with jealosy since you plan on treating me so nicely?"

"My private life is not of your concern." Thea spoke with a hint of hostility in her voice. But one of Aria's favorite skills is that she can read people well, and this promissed some interesting informations could be dug here.

"Who is it? Maybe that eager human?"

"I will not discuss this with you." Tevos was slowly losing her temper.

Aria's brow rose with a curious possibility.

"Is that asari your bed warmer?" 

_The audacity!_ Tevos was bafled. She wasn't sure how to treat Aria in these situations. This wasn't politics. This was...she had no idea what this was. She had to retreat and regroup before she did something she would regret.  

"Excuse me, I don't have to listen to this. I have friends to attend to. And you have not paid for this evening too."

"Carefull Thea, insinuating that I'm paying for the pleasure of your company makes you seem more like a consort that a councilor." Aria purposely used name only close friends were alowed with Tevos. 

Tevos clenched her jaw, imprisoning all of the ugly things she wanted to dish to the Queen of Omega. Instead, she sharply turned and strode away towards some friendly faces.

This felt like another victory to Aria. Extremely satisfied, she strode towards her bodyguard. She was ready to celebrate.

"Well, I guess that will be all for tonight. Let's go get a drink Grizz!"

 

 

~Later that evening~

Tevos expected this call. She and Epinea were friends for more than 40 years.  
And even though her friend was all the way on Palaven, she was still very involved in Tevos' life.  
As soon as she got home from eventful evening, she felt her omni-tool buzzing.

Turning on the holo, she greated her best friend.  
"You heard."  
"You know, when I complained about the lack of drama in your life, I certanly didn't  
think you would do something like this. How did you managed to get her to bid for you?"

"Nea, you know very well I had nothing to do with Aria showing up!"

"But still...You got a Teminus Queen bidding for a date with you. Scandalous."

"Please don't make it worse. I have no idea what she's up to."

"You worry too much. You've always managed to keep her in line in the meetings about Attiacan Traverse.  
And the stakes there were pretty high. I'm sure you'll be able to handle her for another evening where all  
that's expected of you is to drink and dance. Don't worry about state of the galaxy, I'm sure Shepard lurks around somewhere  
if we need another saving."

Thea ignores last coment and continius with her monologue.  
"If I could just know what she wants, I could adjust, and prepare for any-"

"Thea, stop working. This is your night off. The galaxy won't collapse if you just shut your brain down for one night. And at least you're not stuck with someone ugly." Turian's mandibles twitched with mischief.  
"Oh! While we're on the subject, what are you going to wear?"

"You know what I'm going to wear."

"You can't wear that dress!"

"What do you mean I can't? You helped me pick it out!"

"Well that was fine for someone random. Now we have a face, and a personality to work with!  
After everything you told me about her,  
and that conservative comment... Why not throw her of her feet? Show her what she can't have."

"And why would I do that? what would that accomplish?"

"Come on Thea, I'm old, I have to live through you."

"You have a daughter for that. Leave me alone. Besides, you're not that old."

Epinea decided to change her tactics.  
"Look, all I'm saying is... You haven't gone out for a while. You should have some fun, you're nearing your 560-"

"Do you have to remind me?" Tevos shot her a warning look.

And Epinea knew she had won.  
"Pick a better dress Thea. Take my daughter shopping, she will help you pick something."

"All right, all right. You've convinced me. But..."  
Thea pauses not knowing how to say this.  
"She is still treating me as her mother's friend. And not someone who could potentially be her friend too. I don't think she is able to relax and just be herself around me. And I don't want to force it."

"Just give it a shoot? She's in her twenties, clothes and parties are only things she think about. Take her shopping, it will give you time to bond."

"I miss you Nea. Your daughter is lovely, but she could never replace you."  
"Of course not. And I'm not trying to make her my replacement. But, you need friends. You work too hard. And for you to trust someone, that's even harder. I just want her to be in your orbit. If you form your own friendship, I will be glad. For both of you. If not, you'll still have me."

Thea smiles at that.  
"Enough about me. What's new on Palaven?"  
And the old friends kept talking late into the night.


End file.
